Skye/Trivia
*She was the only female member of the PAW Patrol, until Everest joined in "The New Pup". *She likes the color pink. *She is a copter pilot. *Skye has the highest-pitched barks out of all of the PAW Patrol. **When she barks, she usually says "Yeah! Ruff ruff! Yeah!" *According to Keith Chapman, the creator of PAW Patrol, Skye was inspired by his own cockapoo.http://nickalive.blogspot.com/2018/08/paw-patrol-creator-keith-chapman.html *Skye has been first called on a mission 41 times. *Skye has been called for backup 21 times, the most out of all the pups. *Skye has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 60 times. *Skye finally first deployed with Rubble in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs", however since it happened within Rubble's dream, technically Skye and Rubble have yet to be first deployed for real (as the events of Rubble's dreams are imaginary and do not actually occur in reality), until "Pups Save the Hippos" as it became official. *Skye finally first-deployed with Everest in "Pups Save a Wild Ride". *Her name is a reference to the fact that she flies in the sky. *In "Pups Save a Toof", Skye is revealed to have a strong dislike and fear of eagles. Later episodes imply that her fear is due to the fact that eagles prey on small animals like bunnies and potentially small dogs like herself; indicating a fear of being eaten by them. However some episodes like "Pups Save a Bat" seem to ignore her fear of eagles (this episode takes place before "Pups Save a Toof"). **Despite her fear, Skye has overcome it several times, such as in "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" when she defended a little bunny from an eagle and in "Pups Save an Eagle" when she saves Mama Eagle after it had become tied to its nest by a piece of twine around its leg, preventing it from foraging for food to feed its baby. *Skye adores cute baby animals, such as small kittens, bunnies, and even baby eagles. **Skye really loves bunnies, which was revealed in "Pups Save the Bunnies". Bunnies appear to be fond of her as well as two of them stowaway on her helicopter in "Pups Save the Bunnies" and several Bunnies provide her with shelter and snuggle up with her to keep her warm when she lost in a blizzard in "Pups Save Skye". Her dislike for Eagles may be due to the fact they prey on bunnies. *In "Pups and the Pirate Treasure," it's hinted that Skye might be allergic to dust, along with Marshall. *In "Pups Save an Ace," it is shown that Skye admires the stunt pilot, Ace Sorensen. **In "Pups Save Skye", it is revealed she and Ace have become friends since the events of "Pups Save an Ace". Interestingly, Ace ends up repaying Skye for rescuing her in "Pups Save an Ace" when she assists in the search & rescue for Skye when her jetpack goes down in a blizzard and Skye loses her Pup Tag. *In "Pups Save Skye", Skye's jetpack is damaged when she crashes during the blizzard. It is apparently repaired/replaced at some point in between the end of "Pups Save Skye" and "Pups Save an Eagle" as it is fully functional in "Pups Save an Eagle". *In "Pups Save the Turbots," Skye seems to like French people and has an infatuation for Francois Turbot, however she is annoyed by Rubble's attempts to impress her by dressing in French clothing and speaking in a faux-French accent. *In "Pups Save a Surprise", it is revealed that despite her small size, she is shown to be strong enough to bear Marshall's weight on her back when they were tangled up in the jump rope. *In "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone", it is shown that Skye's cap and googles barely fit Marshall, causing him to remark "I hope this thing flies better than it fits!". Fortunately Skye's jetpack is capable of flying despite Marshall's additional weight (when compared to Skye's as she is the pup it was designed for). *In "Pups Save a Surprise", it is revealed that Skye was once sprayed by a skunk. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia Category:Partially Protected